Time's Savior
by 0silverdream0
Summary: non mass. Sakura going back in time to save everyone from her future who are all dead to none other than DANZO the pig headed man that wants to control the world. Has a major twist on Naruto story, where ALMOST every bad guy turns out to be good. What will get in the way of Sakura reaching her goal? hmm read to find out :) not sure about pairings any ideas? MIGHT have lemons..


Her body was slumped against the cool brick wall, or what remained of that wall. The fifth Shinobi War had hit the all the nations. The lone kunoichi looked around seeing the bodies of those who hadn't survived the attack of the smaller nations that banned together. She walked around and spotted two familiar bodies and ran to them, but stopped because she say the bloody bodies of her two original teammates side by side. She collapsed next to them trying to find a part of them she could save, but she couldn't save them. The world was quieter; those who survived mourned for their loved ones and most never were the same.

The female ninja stood up and went to go look for the rest of Rookie 9, their senseis, Akatsuki, anyone she knew. She found no one. This kunoichi released she was the last one standing. She climbed to the top of Hokage Mountain and sat there and prayed for the best, hoped for the best to come, waited for guidance in her next step. Then it hit her, before her Shishou had….passed on….…..she had given her a scroll. One that according to her Shishou shouldn't be used until there was no option left, a time traveling scroll. Her Shishou knew it was dangerous, but entrusted Sakura to do the jutsu when it came down to it. She remembered her Shishou's words before the war "Change the past mistakes for the sake of everyone's future."

"Shishou I know you're here along with all of Rookie 9, our senseis, and the Akatsuki. I know I should've done this earlier to prevent all of your deaths, but I-I-I hadn't thought about it until now. I'm sorry and to make it up to you I'll sacrifice everything to save our future." Sakura had stead streams of tears going done her face. She looked up to the sky and saw a bright light. In the light all the figures of all the ninja that she knew were before her.

The figures of Team 7 and Shishou with Shizune came walking toward her. "Sakura, don't be sorry that you survived. We all passed on for our own reasons. Regret, peace, envy, whatever their reasons it was their time, but we are counting on you to change all of this." Tsunade motioned toward all the other figures. "We all know it'll be a hard task to do, but we know in the end you'll pull through. We know you'll do it for all of us if not then for yourself." Tsunade gave a sad smile. "You were such a wonderful student, a teacher couldn't ask for more from their student." Tsunade cried and slowly faded along with the rest of the teary figures.

"I'll remember all of you. I won't fail you, I promise." Sakura felt a breeze ruffle her hair like Kakashi would do when he was proud of her. "Thanks Kakashi-sensei." She then stood up and took out a scroll and laid the scroll on the ground and followed the hand signs that Tsunade had drawn out. Wind started to twirl around her leaves and other objects twirled around her. Soon she felt her body become smaller; mentally she was still 27, but her body began to retrace her development and she was physically smaller. Everything was turning around fast everything was now just a blur passing by. Then everything went black.

Sakura woke up slowly, feeling pain in her body she stretched it out which made her muscles become not tense. She looked at her small body and realized she was in the past, probably in her middle childhood/ preteen age. She waited for two minutes before a voice rang out.

"SAKURA ARE YOU AWAKE? YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR YOUR FIRST DAY AT THE ACADAMEY!"

"Ok I'm getting ready! Thanks for waking me!" Sakura looked around her closet and all she found were dresses. "Dang….. I took this rivalry with Ino pretty seriously back then… hmmm…. now? How do I describe it? Who knows?"

"_**Well it sure ain't me… WAIT WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"**_

"I'm you from the future…."

"_**How do I know you're not lying to me and you're like some creeper that took over my body?!"**_

"If I was your enemy then I would've eliminated you already."

"…_**point taken….What OH KAMI THIS IS SO COOL! Hehehe do we end up married to Sasuke-kun?"**_

"In the future I come from he dies."

"…"

"I'm sorry; I'm just concentrated about saving them for a better future."

"_**I hope we do… I don't want any of them to die…."**_

"I don't either…. Well I have to go Inner. Bye."

"_**Bye….."**_

For another five minutes Sakura searched for something to wear and found a pair of dark leggings and a basic white tank. She put it on and braided her hair into two pigtails. With that she ran down the stairs and grabbed the closest piece of fruit she could, then run out the door to the Academy.

"Dang I'm doing to be late." She used the smallest amount of her chakara to speed up, but it didn't help because she was still an hour late. Quietly she headed into the school and walked toward her classroom and opened the door to find _everyone _staring at her. "Sorry Sensei, but I had some '_**issues'**_ to solve."

Iruka just stared at her, but then snapped out of his daze. "It's ok Sakura. We were just going to get started on a technique." She nodded and took the only seat that was available, which was next to Kiba and Shikamaru. As she walked to the seat, everyone's eyes followed her. Iruka coughed and then began talking about Bunshine no Jutsu (shadow clone jutsu). After a long half an hour of explaining and an hour of practicing the jutsu, Iruka began calling each student to present to the class the fist was Naruto, then Hinata, TenTen, Kiba, Shino, Choji, Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Neji, after was Ino. Everyone waited for Sakura's rude comment after, but none came. Iruka watched Sakura closely as he called Sasuke up to perform the jutsu, as he observed her he saw no change in attitude and decided to talk to her during their lunch break. "Ok last up is Sakura Haruno." Upon hearing her name Sakura looked up and walked up to the front of the class. As if she had done this plenty of other times (which she has ^_^ ) Sakura gracefully created the hand signs Ram, Serpent, and Tiger in a blink of an eye. Next to her, stood an exact replica of herself standing in the same position as the original Sakura was.

"Good job Miss Haruno." Sakura nodded and dispelled the jutsu and walked back to her seat. A few minutes later Iruka excused the kids for lunch and for them to promptly to be back within the hour. Sakura stood up and began walking out the door, but Iruka stopped her. "Sakura, can I talk to you before you go?" she looked back to her teacher and nodded. After the rest of the students left Iruka motioned for Sakura to sit down, in which she did. "Is there anything wrong Sakura? You came to school over an hour late and you're very quiet when you'd be making a comment about Ino."

"I'm fine Iruka-sensei, there is no need to worry about me at the moment. I just woke up late that's it and I'm not in the mood for commenting where it's not needed today. I'm sorry if that caused you to worry about me Sensei." Sakura bowed and stood up. Just then, a messenger bird flew into the room and landed on Iruka's shoulder. He took the noted from the bird and the bird took flight. Iruka opened the note and scanned it. He began to pale, then he looked to Sakura who was about to open the door. "Wait Sakura, the Hokage wishes to see you."

Sakura nodded and turned the other way to go towards the window. She jumped out of the window to land on a nearby house's roof. Sakura made her way to the Hokage Tower and quickly with Jounin sped, surprising many that she passed. Once she got to the Hokage's door she unwrinkled her outfit and knocked on the door. A muffled "come-in could be heard" and she opened the door. Walking in, Sakura was aware of all the clan heads that were in the room.

"You called for me Hokage-sama?" Sakura got on one knee.

"Are you Sakura Haruno?" the Hokage questioned.

"Yes I am Hokage-sama." She replied.

"You can stand up now Haruno-san." The Hokage commanded and Sakura stood up with a straight face.

"Sakura if you will Hokage-sama." Sakura looked into his eyes and he nodded.

"Alright, but in return you may call me Sarutobi." Sakura nodded.

"Excuse me for my bluntness, but why am I here Sarutobi-sama?" the Hokage looked the girl in the eye and watched the clan heads and their companions from the corner on his eyes.

"I'd watch what you say young lady, the Hokage is not to be messed with." A deep masculine voice cut through the silence.

"I meant not to…..doubt…. the Hokage, Uchiha-sama, I was merely asked why I'm here instead of being with the rest of your children at the Academy."

Silence filled the room and the Hokage's face saddened. "Ah yes, I have something every important to tell you Sakura. I received word earlier this morning about an attack on a big civilian family…."

"How does this pertain to me Sarutobi-sama?"

"This family… *clears his voice*….. Was your family Sakura." Sarutobi watched her ready to comfort the fragile looking child.

"_**What their gone….this isn't true…tell me this isn't true future me…..please…mom woke us up this morning so that means he…..he…..he might be lying! They can be on a business trip for all he knows."**_

"Inner, they're gone…..This happened to me to in my past, but the only difference was the clan heads weren't here."

"…"

"Inner?"

"…_**."**_

"We'll be ok Inner, I promise you."

"_**I'm… I'm keeping you to that promise."**_

In reality, Sarutobi and the clan heads watched the girl worried. "Miss Haruno? Are you ok?" a small calming voice went through her mind and her head snapped towards the said person.

"I'll be alright Yamanaka-sama. Do not worry about me, but I must get going I have to return to the Academy. I'll return here when the Academy is over, is that ok with you Sarutobi-sama?" he nodded and the young girl walked out of the room then headed for the Academy.

"She acts mature for her age." The Uchiha's wife said and her husband nodded in agreement.

"She had a rough life and she hasn't even started her ninja life yet." Tsume stated. The rest of the clan heads nodded to her statement. "Now back to our conversation." The clan heads began taking about the issues that the village had been going through and how each clan would try to help resolve those problems.

With Sakura, she slowly walked around not wanting to go to the Academy and instead ended up at the memorial stone that had many names engraved into it. She slowly placed her small palm on the stone and said a small prayer for all those on the stone. Sakura sighed and then picked herself up and headed for the Academy. It was a little past the time to report to Iruka so nobody paid much attention to her. Instead they left her alone as she did them. Hours passed by for Sakura and she tried to formulate a plan to stop history from repeating itself, but then she thought to herself, this wasn't like what happened in the past- or my past. Something was wrong, very wrong. She felt an unknown chakara head toward the Academy. It wasn't one of a Konoha nin and this put her on edge, hoping they would go right past, but it didn't. It felt as if it was headed straight for her class.

A shadowy figure appeared on the window sill and pointed their kunai in Sakura's direction. "You." The shadowy figure said in a deep voice. "Are coming with me."

Iruka sprang into action and flared his chakara signaling other teachers and nin around that there was a situation. "I'm no letting you touch any of my students."

"Really?" The figure did some signal with his fingers (almost like baseball if you ever watch the sport) four nin appeared out of nowhere and made a circle around Irkua and they created a fog to appear. Sakura swiftly left her spot and whispered in the nearest person, Kiba, to get all the other kids out of the room quietly.

Once the fog dissipated the only Konoha nin where Iruka and Sakura. The shadowy figure was in Sakura's place and looked around then smashed the desk in which she had just sat in.

"Are you looking for someone?" she sweetly asked.

"You, are you really sure you want to be picking a fight with me missy, because if you are then your stupidity will be the death of you." The figure said.

"Yes, but if you were to get me, Konoha will have a reason to go after your organization." Sakura answered leaving the figure quiet. After two seconds the shadowy figure lounged toward Sakura and at the very last minute she side stepped causing the figure to curse.

"Yes, that is a true fact, but by the time they'll come to get you there will be no to save." The figure smiled evilly. Again the ninja lounged at Sakura this time wrapping her with chakara strings. He smiled and motioned to his men that it was time to go and the four Nin left with an angry Sakura in tow.

Iruka was quiet angry that the four men was able to get Sakura and he then began looking for his other students that had gone into another classroom and once in with them the teacher from that class began questioning what happened.

Sakura did not like how these men pea brained men were able to capture her the student of a Sannin, a time traveler, a medic nin, and for crying out loud the one who defeated Sasori of the Red Sand. Fuming at herself and her fail, she didn't notice a fifth chakara that was waiting up ahead in a clearing. Once in the clearing Sakura saw a figure with wrapping on his head much like Kakashi, but only with white wrapping.

'Danzo…. I should have known.' Sakura thought,

"Well well, look at what we have here. A kunoichi in her past self, how interesting I'll have the pleasure of ending any of the plans you have for stopping my plans for taking over those damned clan heads and the bastard of a hokage."

Rage filled Sakura, filling her senses making her not notice the presence of Pakkun with a recorder on his back. "YOU DAMN FUCKING BASTARD DON'T YOU DARE TALK BAD ABOUT THE HOKAGE OR THE CLAN HEADS! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THE FUCK THEY GO THROUGH BECAUSE YOU THINK EVERYTHING IS ABOUT YOU AND YOUR FUCKING STOLEN EYE." The rage began eating at Sakura's soul and she suddenly found herself out of the binding of the chakara strings and pulling a kunai out and aiming at Danzo. She whispered into his ear. "I won't let you get away with anything do did in the future or what you did to Sai and the Uchiha family." With that she pushed her chakara into Danzo's system and blocked all his chakara points. Soon the four nin that captured her were circling her. This caused Sakura to become wary.

"What did you do to him?! You stupid bitch." one figure spat.

"All I did was block his chakara points so he won't be using chakara for a long while along with that stolen eye of his." Sakura said tiredly.

Soon enough there were ninja surrounding the four men and knocked them out. The nearest nin was Minato who saw the state of Danzo and questioned her. "What happened?"

"He got what he deserved." Sakura said before passing out.


End file.
